The Truth of the Chamber
by crimson regret and betrayal
Summary: What was Ginny thinking when she was writng to Tom...How was she reacting to the Heir of Slytherin?
1. In the old diary

**A/N** Hey all, this is my first attempt at a Ginny/Tom romance fanfic... so bear with me if it sucks. I think I'll make it good. The perspectives are going to change near the end of the story, when Ginny is actually in the chamber. The begining part is going to be written in a diary-like perspective, like she's remembering her day. Then later, I'm switching to a 3rd person perspective. I hope it works out...Anyway, please review and enjoy!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
**The Truth of the Chamber**  
Chapter One -- At the Burrow and Diagon Alley  
**8/1/92  
The Burrow**  
  
Oh. My. God. You'll never believe who is in my house!  
  
Ready?....Harry Potter!  
  
I was just leaving my room to go to the bathroom...and there he was, walking down my hallway! Oh my God, oh my God! It's okay, Ginny, breathe! It was just the _Harry Potter_ walking down your hallway. I hope they didn't see me (yeah, Ron was with him, but who cares?)...I shut my door pretty fast. I wonder if Harry likes me...or even _knows_ me. Well, that's enough excitment for one day. Can't take any more.  
-- _**Ginny**_  
-------------  
  
**8/2/92  
The Burrow**  
  
The letters from Hogwarts arrived this morning!! Well, after I knocked my porridge off the table... Harry just walked in, so I have an excuse, right? Aw, whatever. I just hope he didn't notice me. I know I usually want him to notice me..just not when I'm in my pajamas and have porridge on my lap.  
  
Anyway, about the letters... I'm finally going to Hogwarts!! Whoo! I can't wait! But Mum has buy Lockhart's full series...five sets of them! I don't know how she's going to afford them...but she says they can. At least I don't have to live here when they've run out of money. I shouldn't be talking about this.  
  
We're going to Diagon Alley on the fifth though, to buy our school things. I get new robes, a wand, oh I can't wait. This is way to much excitment!  
-- _**Ginny**_  
-------------  
  
**8/5/92  
The Burrow**  
  
We went to Diagon Alley today! I got a new set of robes (secondhand, but who cares?), a new wand (secondhand again, but who cares?)...And that Malfoy child called me Harry's girlfriend....but I don't think he meant it in a nice way. Harry and Ron didn't seen to like him much. And Dad didn't like the boy's father either. They even had a fight right in the middle of Flourish and Blotts! The manager kicked them out though. Mum was going on about what Lockhart must have thought of them, beating up people in public.  
  
But Harry got lost! It was so funny. I don't know where he ended up, but Mum got mad at Fred and George. I wasn't paying attention....and I wasn't thinking of Harry, if that's what your thinking! Then Lockhart (who also announced that he's going to be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher) saw Harry and forced him to take some pictures with him. Poor Harry, felt sorry for him.  
  
Oh, and good news! Since this diary is running out of pages, Mum got me a new one! Well, she didn't ask me, but she picked it up at the secondhand store with the rest of my stuff. I'm going to write in it when I run out of pages in this one.   
  
I'll be off to bed. Only 26 days left of summer.   
-- _**Ginny**_  
-----------------------------   
  
Wow, I kind of forgot that I wrote this.... I just found it and I decided that I liked it, so yeah, I guess I'll finish it. I'm going to get to work now, on the second chapter, which isn't going to be in diary form. Aw, well, ya'll will figure it out. Have fun kids, and r-e-v-i-e-w! 


	2. A brand new friend

**Author's Note** Yeah, I think I'm going to finish this story. I just fond it the other day and I decided that it was good, so here I am. So now, Ginny has the diary, but she just thought her mum bought it for her when they were in Diagon Alley. It's now in 3rd person, and I haven't read the second book in a while, so I'm going to write til I forget what happens next. Please review!  
------------------------------------  
  


**The Truth of the Chamber**  
Chapter 2 -- At the Burrow

  
--  
Ginny sat on her bed after a long day (mostly of playing Qudditch with the boys... and Harry) and proped open her new diary on her lap. She dipped one of her new quills into a bottle of navy blue ink and began to write.  
  
_**8/9/92  
The Burrow**_  
  
_Wow, I'm so tired. I haven't sleep good in a while. It's still pretty early... the sun hasn't gone down yet. I'm going to finish this and go to bed. Oh, and by the way, this is my first entry in this diary. _  
  
She sat back for a moment, thinking of what she should write next. She hadn't done much all day, but she needed to write something. Harry Potter came to her mind instantly. She dipped her quill again, ready to write, only to discover that nothing was written on the page. 'I'm sure I wrote something', she thought to herself. She decided to write again.  
  
_Uh... apparently, this ink doesn't agree with this paper. What's up with that. I was just going to write in my lovely diary about Harry, and there's nothing on the page. Honestly._  
  
She sat back and watched the ink sink into the paper. Then new words formed, in the same navy blue ink that she used, in handwritting that surely wasnt her's.  
  
_**Hello. I'm sorry that your words do not stay on the page. This isn't a new diary, either. **_  
  
Ginny nearly fell off her bed in shock. This was someone else's diary! Well, I suppose that it makes sence, she thought, we did buy it at a second hand shop. Ginny wrote back. She had to know who, or what, was writing to her.  
  
_Hello. My name is Ginny Weasley. Who are you?_  
  
New words formed where the old message was.  
  
**_I am Tom Riddle. May I ask, how do you know Harry Potter?_**  
  
Ginny thought a moment before responding. Dipping her quill, she wrote:   
  
_Oh, he goes to my school....well, actually, he's already in school. I'm just starting this year. How do you know him?_  
  
Once again, the words sank in and new ones formed.  
  
**_How would I not know him? He conquered the Dark Lord. Everyone knows his name, and I am no exception. I have always wanted to meet him._**  
  
_Really? He's at my house right now._  
  
**_Harry Potter has always fascinated me. How did he surive the attack that killed both of his parents? Especially since he was just a baby?_**  
  
_I don't know. He doesn't like to talk about it. But I've always fancied him a bit. He's amazing, I think. And you know, I'm kind of tired. Will I be able to talk to you again tomorrow?_  
  
**_Yes, I'll be here. I believe you to be fascinating yourself. I hope I get to talk to you soon._**  
  
_Alright, see you, Tom._  
  
**_Good night, Ginny._**  
  
Ginny closed the diary, set it on her night stand next to her quill and ink. She turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep.  
----------------------------------  
  
**Author's Note** Yeah, I hope that made sence for everyone. Please review! I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. 


End file.
